rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bronzecrank Cartel
Overview The Bronzecrank Cartel is the weakest of the Great Cartels, the five most powerful Cartels of Kezan and the core members of the Trade Coalition. The other Great Cartels being the Sparkcog Cartel, the Steamwheedle Cartel, the Boltkrieg Cartel, and the Bilgewater Cartel. Nonetheless, they are still among the greats and a wealthy force. Although the Bronzecrank Cartel's territories on Kezan have no sea access, they envelop it's heart at Lake Kajaro. As a result, anything that hopes to travel on Kezan's rivers or enter Undermine by water must pay a hefty slice to the Bronzecrank. The people of the Bronzecrank are a simpler and nicer folk than most goblins, and if you've ever met a remotely nice goblin, he was probably a Bronzecrank. This disposition has made them a well-liked force on Kezan, garnering them allies with their many neighbors, instead of angry protesters over their river taxes. Their warm demeanor does not mean they will hesitate to swindle you, however, and many have played off this stereotype to further their own goals. The Bronzecrank people are contrasted by the rural and city folk. Dotted around the rivers of Kezan tower sprawling cityscapes, although as one gets further from its city limits they enter simple engineering towns or mining villages. In these rural areas lies the breadbasket of Kezan, where alchemy-infused fields and food pens churn edibles for the large goblin population. The vast, resillient, and very dangerous jungles of Kezan permeate the land more than anywhere else, which have actively fought off goblin industrialism with their profane plant agendas. The lands in the Bronzecrank Cartel are remarkably known for their high living standards, the highest on Kezan, and often serve as the retirement location for many goblins. Bronzecrank Territories * Kajaro Lake City Located on the eastern shores of Lake Kajaro, the corruption of industrialism has not struck this city yet. Much of it is in fact still constructed from jungle wood and bamboo and some buildings are centuries old. Jungles still surround the city which have fought of the pollution and litter collecting on the shores of the lake. Despite these depictions, the city is still a bustling metropolis, especially as one approaches the economic and port sectors, where cargo from quite literally across the world unload to make trips into the Undermine. The city is a prime resort spot and its main sources of income include tourism and tariffs. A high population of trolls also live in this city, many who are the descendants of slaves that where reigned in from the jungles. * Reveltide Although Reveltide does not reach as far into the sky as Keizigg, it covers nearly double the land. It is in stark dichotomy with Kajaro Lake City, which is a verdant and serene holiday getaway. Reveltide is a loud, noisy, polluted, and as the famous goblin journalist Blixer Blasts described, "just a rude place." A landscape for miles is covered in urban development, some which is decrepit or abandoned. Gang violence and poverty are prominent issues, although the city's core is a rich and wealthy economic district. Engineers and factories clink and clank all day and the city never hears silence. It single handedly controls the Reveltide Runway, the easternmost river of Kezan that has been named after it. All boats that wish to pass through the river must go through massive river gates, known as the Tidegates, where they are systematically stripped for every copper they can spare. * Crosstop Another large city, it is situated between where the North Trader and Reveltide Runway meet, hence its name. As a result, it recieves a large slice of the taxes coming in and out of Lake Kajaro. The city is an overall average one, with a balance of exotic tropical landscape and industrial stain. * Plantation Point A small island located northeast of Kezan which has been under Bronzecrank control longer than anyone can remember. A century ago, a food company known as Good Snax Co. purchased the island and began a slow conversion into what it is today. Every inch of the island is covered in some sort of method of producing food, whether it be a farm, barn, or field. Although giving the illusion it is still in tune in nature, due to the absence of any industrial byproducts like smog, this is instead just a mirage. There is nothing natural about the acres of fields the Bronzecrank have carved through this island, and almost all of the original flora and fauna of the island have been exterminated. Good Snax Co. would eventually went bankrupt after many of its holdings where destroyed by the Boltkrieg during Trade War Two in an attempt to cripple enemy food distribution. After the war, the island was carved into various territories by other wealthy bidders. Now, it is a soulless workplace where numerous corporations churns millions of golds worth of food. In fact, only a fraction of the popular Tel'Abim Banana are grown on Tel'Abim, and instead over eighty percent of them actually originated from Plantation Point, which have begun their own banana farms. History Products and Industry Military The Bronzecrank military is nothing of any significance, the military really seen only as a way to get free lodging for the lowest of Bronzecrank society. Instead they rely on their allies, the Steamwheedle, Sparkcog, and Bilgewater Cartels to keep them safe, especially from their historical enemies, the Boltkrieg Cartel, who invaded nearly the entirety of the Bronzecrank lands during Trade War Two. Animosity still exists between the two nations, which is represented by the infamous Coalition Meeting Brawl between the Boltkrieg and Bronzecrank Trade Princes. The Bronzecranks navy is equally unimpressive, and they have in fact simply given most of their ships to the Trade Coalitions Trade Fleets. The largest navy in the Bronzecrank is the Kajaro Armada, led by Admiral Greenbrain, which is situated in Lake Kajaro and often docks in Kajaro Lake City or Crosstop. It's only purpose is to enforce Bronzecrank dominance in it's waters. The espionage unit of the Bronzecrank military is the A.C.O, or Agency of Clandestine Operation, where the true skill of the Bronzecrank shine. Although their military is pitiful, their intelligence agency is suprisingly well-invested, and the agents are some of the best on Kezan. It has become an essential replacement to the Bronzecranks military, by simply always being a step ahead of their enemies. The A.C.O are infamous for even trumping the Main Intelligence Directorate during the Second Trade War and organizing a guerilla resistance which would return Bronzecrank rule. The A.C.O are known for their unorthodox and unique tactics, rather than the rigid structures of other goblin intelligence organizations. Nonetheless, the results have proven that such an approach has been effective. They are iconic for the tan-colored hats and trench coats they wear.Category:GoblinCategory:CartelCategory:The Sparkcog CartelCategory:Trade Prince